A Heretic's Love
by muses-in-disguise
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou is nearing their destination.Just one town to go and they'll be arriving at the place where Kou's mom is reviving Gyuumao.But at the last town,they meet a girl who holds the key to Gyuumao's defeat and possibly to Goku's heart.


_**Keiko: Hello. Welcome to my very first Saiyuki fic!!!!**_

_**Goku: Too cool!**_

_**Keiko: Yeah. This is my first time at Saiyuki. Comments, suggestions, and flames are welcome. I would like this story to be as good as possible.**_

_**Goku: Just so Keiko doesn't get sued, she doesn't own Saiyuki.**_

_**Keiko: Yea I wish. But, I don't have any money !**_

_**Goku: What she owns though is the plot. She also owns the beautiful Yoko but her friend, Lilin, owns the character Yume.Well, on with the story!!!**_

_****_

_**The Sanzo party drove into another town on their conquest to the west. As they attempted to drive through the town and ignored Goku moaning about food, the jeep gave out.**_

"_**What now?" Sanzo questioned, annoyed at the thought of another delay.**_

"_**I'm not entirely sure but I think Hakuryuu is tired."**_

_**As if on cue, the jeep let out a soft whimper.**_

"_**Well goddamn, this dragon is just about as useless as the monkey." **_

_**Goku glared at Gojyo."At least I'm not a water demon!!"**_

_**Gojyo matched Goku's glare with a smirk."I'd rather be a water demon than a dumbass monkey!!!"**_

_**Goku raised up his fists and said,"You asked for it, cockroach." He pounced on Gojyo and a rumble ensued.**_

_**As Gojyo and Goku fought...again, a vein started to twitch on Sanzo's forehead.**_

_**Seeing as this would lead into another gun-firing confrontation, Hakkai tried to soothe Sanzo's nerves. "Sanzo,calm down." But to no avail.**_

_**Sanzo suddenly drew his gun out and aimed at Goku and Gojyo. They immediately stopped fighting as they avoided the bullets that came after. All the townspeople stopped with what they were doing and sought safety from stray bullets. After awhile, one by one the people came out and stared in shock at the monk.**_

"_**One of these days,I swear I'll kill both of you." Sanzo muttered as he shoved his S&W inside his sleeves.**_

"_**But Sanzo," Goku replied, pulling at Sanzo's sleeve, "Gojyo started it."**_

"**_If you don't shut up, I'll start filling _**YOU**_ with bullets!"_**

_**Goku dropped silent. He didn't want to get shot the second time and besides, he was too hungry to argue anyway. As they climbed out of the jeep, Hakuryuu changed back into a dragon and perched on Hakkai's shoulder. The townspeople continued stare at them. A few mutterings here and a few whispers there could be heard.** **There was a Sanzo in their village.**_

_**Suddenly, they all heard a feminine laughter behind them, followed by "Such bad manners for a monk."**_

_**The four of them turned around. Shit, if it wasn't a woman laughing at them.**_

"_**Well I'll be dammed!" Gojyo commented as his wine-red eyes checked out the girl standing a few feet away from them.**_

_**She had laughing cobalt blue eyes and silvery-blonde spring-curls. She maybe a bit shorter, standing about 5'4, but the way she held herself she might as well be over 6 feet in height.**_

_**Sanzo raised his eyebrow at the girl in front of them.**_

_**"My name is Yume," She said in a graceful manner as she inclined her head."Welcome to our town."**_

"_**Hn." Sanzo grunted, looking away from her.**_

"_**Um, excuse me," Yume said, irked at the curt dismissal. With a forced smile, she continued "I believe it is customary to give one's name when someone introduces herself. Or do you come from a foreign place that our customs are not the same as yours? "**_

_**Behind, Gojyo and Goku tried to smother their snickers. Even Hakkai attempted to hide his. But Sanzo yet again cocked an eyebrow. This girl was really getting on his frayed nerves. She was treading on thin ice. **_

_**"Hn."Sanzo turned his back and started walking but stopped at some considerable distance.**_

_**Yume laughed and said in a loud voice," For a monk, you sure are ill-mannered." She then turned her attention to the remaining three.**_

_**" Monks are supposed to pious and well-mannered."**_

_**"Sanzo? Well-mannered and pious? "Gojyo guffawed."Miss, that would never happen."**_

_**"Yeah, not in a million years." Goku added.**_

_**"Anyway, "Hakkai gave Gojyo and Goku a stern look," Do you know some places where we could stay for a while, Miss Yume?"**_

_**Yume nodded and proceeded to give directions to the nearest inn in their city. After getting the directions, the three started to go over to where Sanzo was. But Yume's shout stopped them.**_

_**"Hey, monk!" Sanzo shifted his purple gaze to Yume." Catch!"**_

_**Yume threw a card she produced from her pocket to Sanzo who, in turn, caught it between his index and middle fingers.**_

"_**I work at that restaurant. It's good food for a good price. Stop by sometime, monk!" Yume turned around and walked away, the hem of her blue flowing dress swayed across her legs.**_

_**Sanzo looked at the card and then at her departing figure. One golden brow raised, Sanzo turned his back and started walking down the street. The three started walking and later caught up with Sanzo.**_

"_**Hakkai," Sanzo barked. "Let's go find that inn and some place where I can buy some cigarettes."**_

"_**Sure." Hakkai replied and led Sanzo into another direction.**_

"_**Hey you dumb monk!!" Goyjo yelled after them. "What about us?"**_

_**Sanzo grunted and yelled, "Find something to do with yourselves."**_

"_**But, Sanzo," Goku whined and ran towards Sanzo.**_

_**Sanzo stopped and pulled out his gun. He aimed at Goku and asked,**_

"_**Do you have a problem with that monkey?"**_

"_**No." Goku stuttered. Hakkai started chuckling.**_

"_**Good." Sanzo said and tucked away his gun. "Let's go Hakkai."**_

_**Sanzo, Hakuryu, and Hakkai took off down the street in the same direction Yume went and left Gojyo and Goku to find some to do.**_

_****_

_**Gojyo and Goku wandered through the town. They walked around passing many stores that sell trinkets, yards of cloth and whatnot. Restaurants, fruit stands and what have you were also in view of them. Different sights and sounds greeted them. And also the mouth-watering smell of food being cooked wafted through the air. This made Goku's stomach grumbled and he started to complain.**_

"_**Gojyo," Goku pulled at his vest. "I'm hungry."**_

_**"Not now, Goku. Those ladies are begging for my attention."**_

_**With a quick brush with his hand through his hair, Gojyo left Goku and went to the two pretty ladies, who had been eyeing him. But Goku wasn't deterred by the action. He followed Gjyo and whined some more.**_

_**"Hey, Gojyo." Goku moaned, tugging at Gojyo's vest a little harder." I'm so hungry and tired. I wanna eat now!"**_

_**Gojyo whacked Goku in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.**_

"_**Would you shut up,you damn annoying monkey!?" Gojyo yelled."Can't you see I'm busy?!"**_

_**Goku quickly got back up and yelled, "What the hell is your deal,water monster?!"**_

_**The ladies Gojyo had been conversing with left him. Gojyo glared at Goku. "See what you've done, you stupid monkey?"**_

_**Instead of arguing back, Goku looked past him. Gojyo followed suit. Not far from them were people crowding around something. They walked towards them and as they were nearing, Gojyo and Goku could hear a faint melodic voice.**_

"_**Goku, do you hear that?"**_

_**Goku nodded."Sounds like singing."**_

_**Gojyo's face lit up. Sounds like a street performer. He hasn't seen any good entertainment in a while.**_

"_**Come on," Gojyo pulled Goku's hand and proceed to enter the thick mass of people."I want to see what's up."**_

_**At the back of the circle,Goku and Gojyo could already discern that the angelic voice singing was a female. As they were nearing the center, it grew louder and louder that they could almost make out the words that she was singing. **_

_"Feeling like sand_

_falling through my hands......_

_Back then, the words that piered my heart_

_Suddenly started to throb with pain, but..."_

_**As they continued to weave through the crowd, the words got clearer and clearer. And the voice got louder and, if possible, more angelic. And soon...**_

_"I've searched for pieces of myself,_

_counting the endless night all the while._

_These feelings are becoming so certain_

_I almost lose myself._

_Right now, without fail, I will walk on, however far."_

_**...there she was. The singing angel sat casually atop a wooden crate. Her legs were crossed, the metal spikes on the heels of her gold-colored boots glinted in the sunlight...**_

Wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her kick.**_ Gojyo inwardly flinched at the thought of those spikes meeting his flesh. _**

_**...and her hands were splayed palms down on the crate. Her back was arched, her ample bossom thrusted upward. It complimented the cut of her gold-colored halter. The sun was her spotlight, highlighting her wavy reddish-golden brown hair. The sunlight reflected on her gold headband on her matching bracelets.**_

_**The people couldn't see the girl's expression but no matter. They could still feel the emotion behind the words she was singing. Even the way she casually sat didn't diminish the amount of loneliness her voice was projecting. **_

_"I've wonder why is the sky_

_so vast?_

_Even though I tried to yell, my voice didn't come_

_Tears poured out."_

_**Gojyo and Goku looked on as the angelic beauty sang words that were so touching. Both felt that there was a connection between them and the song. **_

"_I've searched for pieces of myself,_

_counting the endless night all the while._

_These feelings are becoming so certain_

_I almost lose myself._

_Right now, without fail, I will walk on, however far."_

_**When she finished her song, everyone clapped, including Gojyo and Goku. She faced the crowd with a smile, brushing back her bangs from her forehead. She stood up, she was no more taller than 5'3, and spread her white pleated skirt as she gave a curtsy.**_

_**"That was, as usual, magnificent!"**_

_**"See you again tomorrow, lass!"**_

_**"Yeah. Same time, same place."**_

_**The girl waved to the people and said, "I will. Thank you!"**_

_**As everyone began to clear out, she picked up her gold book bag leaning against the crate and began picking up her weapons which were beside the book bag. As she was in the process of putting away her elbow blades , Gojyo placed his hand on her shoulder. Alarmed, the girl whirled to face him. Her elbow blades were in attacking position.**_

_**Gojyo took a step back, startled at the action. "Woah there." Gojyo raised his hands palms up, promoting a no-harm gesture.**_

_**Seeing that the man was harmless, the girl lowered her weapons and gave a sheepish smile. Gojyo recovered quickly. He smiled his I'm-so-handsome-that-you-can't-resist-me smile and winked at her.**_

_**"Sorry but I didn't catch your name."**_

_**"Of course you didn't catch it. "The girl gave a playful smirk." 'Coz I didn't throw it."**_

_**Gojyo laughed. He liked this girl even if he was nearly made into mincemeat.She was sassy!And not to mention hot. With another hundred-mega-watt smile, he said,**_

_**"The name's Gojyo, Sha Gojyo."**_

_**"My name is Yoko. Chai Yoko."**_

"_**Pretty name for such a beautiful girl."**_

_**Yoko gave a smile and that was when she noticed the golden-eyed boy beside Gojyo. She turned to smile at the boy and asked for his name. The boy enthusiastically introduced himself as Goku, Gojyo's companion.**_

_**Yoko liked Goku immediately because of the child-like innocence he possessed and plus the cheerful smile he offered her.**_

"_**Your song, it was so sad." Goku suddenly said**_

_**Yoko was taken aback by the sudden candidness of the boy. People never commented on what songs she sang. As long as Yoko sang, it was enough. And frankly, she never did want people to ask questions. It was too personal. And now, here was a boy giving opinion. Yoko supposed that she should be angry for the lack of subtlety but the way the boy said it...she felt she that she couldn't get angry. **_

_**Yoko sighed and replied, "That's because it's a reflection of my life." **_

_**Her words sounded so heavy, so forlorn. She was looking at the ground as she sheathed her elbow blades. With a forced smile and a hand on her hip, she said,"Well, I should get going now. Nice meeting you."**_

_**As she started to walk away, Goku stopped her and asked,**_

"_**Er...would you like to hang out with us?"**_

_**"Hey!" Gojyo objected." I was suppose to ask her that."**_

_**But neither Goku nor Yoko paid any attention to him.**_

_**Yoko contemplated on Goku's offer while tying a gold ribbon at the end of her waist-length hair. When she stared into his golden eyes, they were so kind, so ever-smiling that she found it hard to say no. Yoko grinned at Goku, her reddish-golden brown eyes glittered with delight and replied,**_

"_**I'd like that a lot."**_

_**Goku and Yoko began walking together, leaving a dumbfounded and dejected Gojyo in their wake.**_

_****_

**_Gojyo looked from Goku to Yoko then to Goku again. He can't believe that he was being ignored by a girl!She traded him for Goku. What did that stupid monkey had that he doesn't have? He was handsome. He was certainly oozing with charisma. And he was such a gentleman rogue.Girls always fall for that side of him. Why isn't Yoko falling?Damn it!She was supposed to latch on _**his**_ arm not on Goku, the monkey who thought of nothing but food._**

_**Gojyo scratched the back of his head,clearly puzzled at the injustice of it all. But as he saw the joy dancing in Yoko's eyes whenever Goku smiled and conversed with her, Gojyo knew that it was Goku's shining personality that won her over.**_

"_**So where do you want to go, Goku?" Yoko asked,looking straight into his big,golden eyes. **_

_**Goku's eyes lit up as he said,"I know, let's go get some meat buns."**_

_**Gojyo sweatdropped. Leave it to Goku to suggest to a girl to find some food. Gojyo shook his head at Goku's inexperience with women.But you got to hand it to him, Yoko seemed to be unaffected by his lack of finesse. For Yoko only smiled and said,"**_

_**"I know just the place.They make the most delicious meat buns in the town." Yoko then proceeded to steer Goku to another direction. Maybe it was out of pity or that he was Goku's companion but either way Yoko suddenly turned to face him and asked," Coming, Gojyo-san?"**_

_**The tone of her voice was neither pitying nor eager but the moment Gojyo heared it, he knew had no chance in heaven,or hell, that Yoko would go out with him. She was totally entranced with the naiveness that was Goku.**_

**_"Nah.You guys go on ahead." Gojyo eyed some girls giggling at a fruit stand. " I...have some _**business**_ to attend to."_**

**_"Okay.But, if you ever decide to join us, we'll be at _**The Belladonna.**_"Yoko informed. With a wave of his hand, Gojyo proceeded to walk towards the girls, leaving an ecstatic Goku behind._**

_**"Yay!That means more meat buns for me."Goku announced as he jumped up and down.Yoko has got to smile at Goku's eagerness.His child-like exuberance made Yoko forget all her worries. She was really enjoying his company. His silent offer of friendship made all those bitter memories a distant memory. **_

_**Goku looked at the lovely girl beside him. Her golden beauty reminded him of Sanzo. Her easy smile reminded him of Hakkai, that underneath Yoko's beauty laid a troubled soul. Her sassiness rivaled that of Gojyo and not to mention the hint of redness in her appearance. Her acceptance of him without questions made him feel special...just like the way his friends made him feel special by their acceptance of him.**_

_****_

_**Lilin: And that, my friends, is the end of the first chapter! Hope you like it. If you have any questions regarding the fic, feel free to ask!**_

_**Gojyo: I have a question!**_

_**Lilin: Yes?**_

_**Gojyo: Why did Goku get the girl? I'm suppose to have Yoko.**_

_**Lilin: Says who?**_

**_Gojyo: grins widely Logic. Take a look at my equations: GokuYoko=NO SOLUTION _**however**_ GojyoYoko=PERFECT COMBINATION. But GokuFood=_**blah...blah...blah...

_**Lilin: rolls eyes Whatever. starts walking away leaving Gojyo with his calculations**_


End file.
